De sentimientos pasajeros
by ShaddeLovegood
Summary: Para que mi amor no sea un sentimiento tan solo de deslumbramiento pasajero. GaaHina.


**_....:::::De sentimientos pasajeros::::...._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Si miraba por la ventana, aun en un día lluvioso como ese, quizás pudiera ver algo más interesante que escuchar a Naruto soltando su largo y atosigante discurso; cuyo contenido abarcaba desde Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme hasta su monedero misteriosamente perdido.

Y es que quedarse a pasar unos días en casa de Naruto era toda una Odisea que requería todas sus habilidades para ignorar. Ignorar los tazones de ramen regados por el piso, ignorar las medias sucias colgando de distintos muebles de la casa, ignorar los ronquidos del rubio, ignorar que la comida del fondo del refrigerador comenzaba a ponerse azul e ignorar que la boca de Naruto solo dejaba de emitir sonido cuando ingería comida, o a veces ni eso. Vamos, que el chico era su mejor amigo de entre los pocos con los que contaba, pero luego de dos días seguidos necesitaba un respiro.

Afuera la lluvia había cesado, con algo de suerte no se reanudaría. Con parsimonia se levanto de la silla que había colocado junto a la ventana, sentía el cuerpo ligeramente dormido. Pasó al lado de su anfitrión y se encaminó hacía la puerta del departamento, que no abrió hasta tomar un abrigo del perchero.

- ¡Gaara-tebaaaa! Te estoy hablando.-Dijo con mini-cascadas descendiendo de sus ojos.-No encuentro mi monedero… quizás el renacuajo de Konohamaru la haya robado, si eso debe ser.-Sus ojos entrecerrados daban a entender que una gran teoría de conspiración se estaba formando en su cabezita.

- Naruto.-Llamó con su voz grave al tiempo que abría la puerta.- Tu monedero…

- ¿Si? ¿Lo has visto? – Sus ojos brillaban con alegría y emoción.

- En el inodoro. Adentro. – Y abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sujetó unos instantes la perilla y escuchó atentamente.

- Aaah, claro, en el inodoro. –Cinco segundos.- ¡¿Eeehhh?!

Sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó hacía donde lo llevaran sus pies.

A su paso la gente se deshacía en ostentosas reverencias, la excepción fue Uchiha Sasuke que al pasar a su lado, lo miró con el seño fruncido y gesto de enfado. No muy lejos de él venía Haruno Sakura con cara de desconcierto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella cambio su semblante a uno serio pero amable y se inclinó frente a él.

- Ohayo Kazekage-sama. ¿Cómo se encuentra esta tarde? ¿Es su estadía agradable? La Godaime me ha dicho que siempre podemos buscarle una nueva… residencia.

Como toda contestación alzo una invisible ceja.

- Bueno, ella cree que convivir con Naruto no es una experiencia agradable… y personalmente la apoyo, es decir hay huellas de lodo hasta en el techo.

Y él que había creído que eso que caía del techo era por las goteras…

Cerró los ojos antes de contestar.

- Mi estadía en la casa de Uzumaki Naruto es del todo placentera y su hogar me resulta cómodo, satisface mis expectativas.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Sakura, llena de calidez. A Gaara no le desagradaba esa mirada, en ella no había ni lastima ni odio sino un cariño… ¿Maternal? No podría decirlo con seguridad. Nunca conoció el amor de una madre. Pero Haruno-san se había vuelto una persona más madura y comprensiva, bastante diferente a la chica que él mismo casi mató hace ya varios años.

- Me alegro por eso Kazekage-sama. Y…- vaciló un momento, como si eligiera con cuidado sus palabras.- También me alegro por la buena relación que llevas ahora con Naruto y con los demás, Gaara-kun.

Él asintió como todo agradecimiento.

- Sakura. – Llamó secamente Uchiha. – Vamos.

La chica se despidió con una sonrisa y una última reverencia y siguió a su compañero.  
El Kazekage continuó su camino por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, sintiendo el suave viento en su cara. Era muy distinto de Suna, donde el viento golpeaba con fuerza y el caluroso clima sofocaba a aquellos que no pudieran hacerle frente.

Todos sonreían y allá donde mirara divisaba familias felices. Esa aldea era un lugar del que enamorarse fácilmente.  
Al pasar cerca de una pequeña plaza, un balón le golpeó suavemente los pies. Se agachó para recogerlo y buscó el lugar del que venía. Un niño con la cara y ropas llenas de lodo se acercaba con los bracitos extendidos, esperando que le devolvieran su pelota.

- Onii-san, onii-san – Lo llamaba.

Gaara le pasó el balón y el pequeño sonrió, dejando ver que le faltaban dos dientes: seguramente se le habían caído.

- ¡Arigatou, Onii-san! ¿Quieres jugar?

— En otra ocasión. Respondió marchándose.

Luego de alejarse unos metros, se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol. ¿A dónde ir? ¿Qué hacer? Sin un destino especifico…

Tal vez podría…

Miró a ambos lados de la calle, y no sintió ninguna presencia. Apoyó su espalda en el frondoso árbol, hacia la sombra ideal. Se fue deslizando, con sus ojos cerrados, hasta quedar sentado; disfrutaba mucho esos momentos de sencillez. Pero nadie debía verlo no, nadie como Kazekage era su obligación cuidar las formas.

Una pequeña, muy diminuta y casi imperceptible risita se escuchó… ¿Sobre su cabeza?

Temiendo lo peor, abrió los ojos y su mirada viajo hasta la copa del árbol. Una mujer estaba ahí, sentada cómodamente en una rama. ¿Cómo no sintió su presencia? Y por si fuera poco, se reía. De él. Se burlaba, se mofaba, se regodeaba de su momento de distracción. Buscó intimidarla con la mirada y la observó fijamente.

Los ojos de ella se mantenían cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con su pálida mano a la altura de los labios, ocultando su boca. Que seguramente debía ser fea. Porque esa mujer era fea, horrenda y espantosa. La odiaba, sentía pena por ella. Es más ella no debía estarse riendo, él debería burlarse. Señalarla, humillarla frente a todos en medio de la calle y pisotearla por ser tan patética.

No… Se calmaría, no debía descontrolarse. El hecho de que Shukaku ya no estuviera con él no quería decir que debía crear una mente aparte que pensara como él. Aunque se preguntaba que sería de la vida de su amigo/enemigo/demonio/compañero de piso, quizás un día de estos debería llamarlo.

— ¿Kazekage-dono?

Se levantó con toda la dignidad que poseía, y se irguió cuan alto era.

Ella bajó de la rama, hasta situarse frente a él, conciente de la mirada furibunda que le lanzaba. Quizás no había sido buena idea reírse.

- Siento mucho si lo ofendí, Kazekage-dono.

Su voz era suave y calmada. Cabello largo azulino, se veía un poco descuidado a diferencia de Haruno-san o Yamanaka-san. Ni alta ni baja; ojos blancos, mirada serena… La piel blanca y al parecer perfecta… Debía ser natural ya que no daba la impresión de que esa mujer estuviera obsesionada con su apariencia. La aborrecía.

- No ha sido nada…

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- No ha sido nada, Hyuuga-san.

- Me alegro. – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, bastante vacía. – Nos veremos en otra ocasión, que su estadía en la casa de Naruto-kun resulte agradable.

¿Cómo es que todos sabían que se quedaba ahí? Cualquier enfermo podría venir por la noche y matarlo mientras dormía, apuñalarlo con un cuchillo cebollero.

Ni cuenta se dio que ella ya se alejaba. Sintió una punzada en el estomago, algo raro. Antes de doblar, la Hyuuga se volteó y le sonrió de una forma muy bonita. No noto tampoco que él mismo estaba devolviendo esa sonrisa.

Quizás no la aborrecía. Quizás solo era que su mente aun era un poco insana y demente. Si, estaba algo loco y paranoico. Tal era su paranoia que su mente acariciaba la idea que la Hyuuga solo le sonreía así a él. Y se sonroja de solo pensar en él. Y tiene pensamientos nada puros con él. Y que su corazón se agitaba cuando lo veía. Y ella estaba espiándolo sentada en ese árbol. En su cabezita se estaba formando toda una fantasía de un clásico fanfic de una fan desquiciada.

Tal era su demencia que, todavía sonriendo, sintió que no sería mala idea espiarla un rato él también. Después de todo, ella empezó.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Hooooola (: La verdad me siento como una bolsa de papitas sin las papitas... No se porque, ha de ser por la hora y por el frio :p Mi Gaara... esta algo bipolar :D no se porque... espero que les guste... dejen reviews... no cuesta nada D: aunque sea para decirme que lo odiaron :p Hasta la vista shalalalalala_**

**_Disclaimer: Ni las historia ni los personajes de Naruto son invención mia. Son de Masashi Kishimoto... si algún dia lees esto... me regalas a Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Sasori, Itachi, Suigetsu y Kakashi-sensei? (:_**


End file.
